


Hello / Goodbye

by Uswntftw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, NOT SAD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntftw/pseuds/Uswntftw
Summary: Nicole Haught fell in love at Hello.Waverly Earp fell in love at Goodbye.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> "I think we are one of those couples with a long story when people ask how we found each other. I will see her every now and then, and maybe one year, she'll be with somebody, and the next year, I'll be with somebody and it's gonna take a long time. And then it's perfect. I'm in no rush." - Michael Scott, “The Office”

Nicole Haught fell in love with her wife when she first laid eyes on her. 

Whenever she hears this line, Waverly Earp rolls her eyes good-naturedly and offers a smile, “She just says that to make up for what a jerk she was when we first met.” 

After decades together, their “How We Met” story is a well-rehearsed dance. They both tell their own stories to whichever poor soul gets roped into their story of love. 

Nicole's story starts at hello. 

Nicole Haught was a scrawny 7-year-old, with limbs too long and hair too wild. She was two colors. Pale and red. Her skin was bright white, no matter how many hours she spent playing on her block outside in the sun. All day, every day – especially in the summer. Her hair so red, it looked like a trail of fire following her head as she sprinted, outrunning the other neighborhood kids.

It was one such day, spent outside and running that green and brown came into her two-toned existence.

Waverly Earp was all flowy and tamed brown locks and a kelly green dress that stood out among the red, white and blue of the Fourth of July day festivities. 

Nicole Haught's young heart chirped to life rapidly in her chest as she ran up to the slightly younger girl. Nicole didn't know who she was, but knew this moment was one she wanted to remember. The sidewalk was lined with fireworks wrappers and the air smelled like smoky bonfire and the sky was just reaching dusk. A chill ran down Nicole's spine, her pale cheeks turned to red as she introduced herself to the new girl. 

She had barely got her name out when the only other kid their age on the block lumbered up, standing in front of Waverly, blocking Nicole. 

“I'm James,” he said, though no one was asking. “My parents call me Champ cause I'm the best.” 

Waverly, in all her newness and shyness, nodded at both new friends. 

“Wanna see me ride my skateboard?” Champ directed at Waverly. He didn't wait for her to answer before he took off, awkwardly maneuvering the board down the sidewalk. When he reached the two girls again, Nicole huffed. 

“Please, Hardy. You know I'm better 'n you. Watch this, Waverly.” 

Nicole kicked the board away from Champ, gained speed and kicked the board into a flip, landing it perfectly back under her feet. She thanked her lucky stars her dad had spent countless hours outside with her this summer teaching her tricks. It was like it happened just for the moment of shock and aw that flashed on Waverly's face as she clapped her hands together in glee.

Champ took note of Waverly's reaction, grunted and grabbed the board from Nicole's hand harshly. 

“Yeah, well, I'cn do that too!”

And that was how Champ sprained his wrist in front of Nicole Haught's house on the Fourth of July. 

And how Waverly yelled at Nicole, calling her a show-off. The younger girl knelt next to Champ, gingerly brushing his hair out of his eyes as he cried for his mom.

Looking back, that first meeting was like a perfect metaphor for the first decade of her friendship with Waverly Earp.

Nicole'd do something for Waverly. 

Champ would stomp his foot. 

And Waverly'd be at his side. 

When they were 10 and 11, Waverly Earp's papa and oldest sis died. And when Waverly walked two doors down to Nicole's house, Nicole wrapped her arms around the younger girl so tight. The red head grabbed Waverly's favorite blanket, put on Waverly's favorite funny show and made them both giant glasses of chocolate milk with the crazy straws Waverly loved. 

They cuddled on the couch, Nicole letting her hand comb gently through her grieving friend's hair. 

It took one vibration of her cellphone to send Waverly sitting up straight, cooing over a text from Champ. 

Nicole tried not to roll her eyes as she refilled their chocolate milks. 

When they were 12 and 13, Nicole Haught snuck out of gym class almost every day so Waverly wouldn't need to sit alone at lunch. 

Waverly had expressed how worried she was about going into Middle School without knowing anyone. So Nicole didn't mind having to do make-up work outs or getting detentions if it meant she could give Waverly some comfort. 

Waverly Earp always left with Champ after school anyway. 

And then second semester, Champ transferred into Waverly's lunch hour and Waverly thought she was doing Nicole a favor by telling her friend she didn't need to skip gym anymore. Nicole tried not to take it personally, but it hurt. 

When Nicole finally went off to high school, she saw less and less of Waverly and Champ. They were still in middle school, and Nicole got busy with basketball and track. 

Nicole made new friends, but was always sweet on the girl next door. When Waverly joined her at high school, it was like nothing ever changed between them. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. 

Waverly'd always promise to go to Nicole's basketball games, but most days ended up skipping to watch Champ warm the bench at the football stadium.

It was after the first game he ever played (one down, in a game they were already winning by 20, Nicole points out after every telling of this story) that he finally asked Waverly Earp to officially be his girlfriend. 

And it was Nicole Haught's door that Waverly showed up at, freaking out. 

“What if he wants to kiss me?”

Nicole's eyebrows shot up.

“You haven't kissed yet?” Relief and nausea evident in her voice.

“No!” Waverly huffed, plopping down on the same couch where she once cried in Nicole's arms when her older sister, Wynnona once blamed her for Willa and their pop's death. “We only just started dating, Nicole!” 

“Well, he's your boyfriend now. Right? I guess, you should want to kiss him?” 

“Well, what if I don't do it right?” 

“Waves, I don't...”

“Let me practice on you!”

“What?!” 

“Please, Cole? Please? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. What if he breaks up with me?”

Nicole swallowed a lump in her throat, and nodded. She knew she could never deny Waverly anything. She was also fully aware this'd be her only chance to ever kiss the girl she'd always been in love with. 

The kiss wasn't good. If Nicole was being honest, it didn't even rank in the top 100 of all their kisses together. The kiss on their wedding day. The kisses after they got engaged. The kisses after they found out they were pregnant both times. The kisses after those babies were born. The kisses when those babies had incredible milestones. Those were the kisses Nicole counted as good. 

This kiss was hollow and bittersweet, but still very much her first kiss. So, like that dusty Fourth of July, she committed Waverly's ponytail, her flowery scent, her tight jeans (the dark ones she always wore in winter) and her thick sweater to memory. 

She was so busy committing her one shot with Waverly to memory, she completely missed the look of realization that crossed her best friend's face. She didn't miss, however, the way Waverly nearly sprinted from her house with some flimsy excuse about Wynnona. 

Nicole shrugged, indifferent only briefly about Waverly's reaction, as she assessed her own heartbreak. 

Later, on their honeymoon, Waverly'd confess to her new wife that she ran that night because all the feelings she'd suppressed for Nicole over the years came bubbling to the surface at once. She was overwhelmed and too young to properly unpack what all those feelings meant. 

From Nicole's perspective, her best friend was disgusted. 

Their friendship limped on for another two and a half years. 

Every fall, a flower'd be in Waverly's locker on her birthday. Because even though she knew Champ would forget, that didn't mean Waverly had to be sad on the one day a year meant for her to be happy. 

And Nicole'd always end up being Waverly's shoulder to cry on when she had a fight with Wynnona, or more often – Champ.

Nicole knew she needed to make a change her senior year. It was the night winter break started when Waverly confessed during a sleep over that she and Champ had slept together. 

Nicole had steeled herself for this moment, but it still felt like a punch to the gut. 

When Waverly walked back to her house the next morning, Nicole told her parents she'd made her mind up about college. Instead of staying close to town, she'd be accepting an offer halfway across the country.

She just... couldn't be here anymore. She couldn't watch Champ become first string quarterback next year. She couldn't watch Waverly on his arm. She couldn't watch Waverly yip wildly when he threw a touchdown pass. She couldn't be Waverly's shoulder anymore when Waverly was her heart.

That's how, one early morning in June – Waverly stood at the driver's side window of Nicole's old pick-up truck. 

“And you'll call and text and we'll FaceTime and everything, yeah?” Waverly sniffled away her tears as Champ rolled his eyes behind his girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” Nicole said. It was the first and only time she'd knowingly lied to Waverly Earp. “Of course.” 

Nicole noted the dawn as she started her pick up, the engine whirring. “I gotta get going soon, Waves, if I am going to make it to California by tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, sure. Of course. Well, I'll see ya for Thanksgiving break, right?” 

“We'll see, Waves.”

The sun started peaking above the horizon and Nicole appreciated the start of a new day, in more ways than one. 

“Goodbye Waverly,” Nicole said to the girl she fell in love with 11 years ago, nearly at the exact same spot. “Champ,” she nodded in the boy's direction. Waverly stood in the street and watched her best friend's truck roll west, out of sight. Nicole stopped herself from looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this story is written. I’ll probably post the last part sometime next week. Thank you for reading!


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's story starts at goodbye.

Waverly's story starts at goodbye. 

Unanswered texts and calls from her best friend meant she had to watch Nicole Haught's life play out like a picture book on social media. 

Nicole joining UCLA's track team. Nicole making friends at a party. Nicole cutting her hair into the cutest bob. Nicole's lanky frame filling out with the lean muscle that comes from collegiate sports. Nicole getting her first girlfriend. Nicole's first girlfriend posting endlessly about how thoughtful and sweet Nicole is. 

Waverly had gone down more than one social media rabbit hole detective mission to find out everything and anything about Shae Pressman and her entire family. 

Nicole spent her summers training at UCLA and spent her fall, winter and spring breaks with Shae. 

Nicole had no intention of returning to Purgatory or Waverly Earp. And it took Waverly two years, 38 missed calls and 20 unanswered texts to realize that. 

But the realization that hit her first was how much her happiness depended on Nicole Haught. 

Champ was what she thought she wanted. 

Nicole was what she knew she needed.

Wynnona was the family she was given.

Nicole was the family she chose. 

All her friends as school, they only accepted her cause she was a part of Champ's image. 

Nicole accepted her before Champ was in the picture. 

And it took all that being ripped away from her to realize what a huge part of her life Nicole filled. 

The red head's absence left a hole in her life and heart that she never quite filled. 

So, she pined. 

She pined a lot. 

She pined for what felt like forever. She'd later do the math and realize she pined for about a third as long as Nicole had. 

Frankly, she thought she'd actually pine forever. 

But then five years after she left, on the Fourth of July, Nicole Haught stepped back into her life. 

The first thing Waverly noticed is how different she looked. Her geeky, skinny teenaged friend was now a woman. A really, really pretty one. 

Nicole Haught walked in to Shorty's Pub, with a starry eyed Waverly behind the bar. The brunette was working away for tips until her fellowship started in the fall. What she didn't know was why Nicole was there. 

“High school reunion,” Nicole said, her smile bright and sincere as she talked to her old friend. 

The hole that opened up so large in Waverly's chest when Nicole left was starting to close and it was like she could breathe normally for the first time in five years.

“You look,” Waverly started, appraising her friend then stopping herself. She had no appropriate word to summarize Nicole that wasn't creepy. Switching gears completely seemed like a better option. “How's Shae?” 

Nicole shrugged, thrown off slightly. “Great, engaged, actually.”

Waverly nearly choked. 

“To you!?” 

Nicole laughed and Waverly felt a fizzle in her chest that she was sure was a Fourth of July sparkler. 

“Ah, no. To our old RA. We're still friends. It was mutual,” Nicole shrugged again, taking a sip of the beer Waverly put in front of her. “How's Champ? He propose yet?”

Waverly nearly snorted. “No clue. I think he is a manager at his dad's grocery store now. We broke up about a month after you went off to school.” 

Nicole looked up from her beer, a smile playing gently on her lips. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

“No you're not,” Waverly shot back with a wink.

“No, I'm really not,” Nicole agreed, her smile getting bigger. Waverly was drawn into old friend's new charm and confidence that comes with years of winning track meets at a top school, graduating at the top of your class and joining the police academy. 

This time, when Nicole went back to California, she didn't just return Waverly's calls and texts – she called and texted her first. And when her academy training was over, she came back.

Waverly would later tell her wife that it took Nicole leaving for her to realize how much she needed her. 

Nicole would tell her it took her leaving to become her own person, and not just the person she thought Waverly wanted.

Nicole would later tell her wife that she knew she loved Waverly from the second she saw her in her kelly green dress.

Waverly just rolls her eyes good-naturedly and says Nicole just says that to make up for what a jerk she was when they first met. 

But secretly, Waverly knows it's true.

/fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sharing this little adventure with me!


End file.
